myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Incandescence
|quirk range=Self |debut= }} is a -type Quirk belonging to Danielle H. Peterson of T.S.J High School. Overview Incandescene is a rather unusual transformation quirk that is often mistaken for an -type quirk. The quirk causes the user to be a lover of sun and moonlight, seen constantly outside and refusing to go to places that have shade or an area without natural light. Not only that if a user is forced into a building they are often found near a window, refusing to spend any more than five minutes of travel without natural light. This is because the user becomes almost drunk-like without the sun. Seven minutes without sunlight causes the user to be dizzy. It is mild, the user still able to walk, but it causes a lot of distress and confusion to the user. Fourteen minutes later, if the user still hasn't found natural light they are seen unable to form words, making random gibberish up. Twenty-one minutes causes the user to no longer stand, tripping up and the dizzy and spinning sensation only increases. By twenty-eight minutes the user can be found laying down, panting for hair as they struggle to move. The user doesn't die until they spend forty-nine minutes out of natural sunlight but during that time they start feeling immense pain and lose control of their entire body. With such large weaknesses, it can be no shock to some people that this quirk is something else. The user is able to call upon an aura of white light that surrounds them entirely. This aura moves as the users' will with it being able to cover the entire body as a shield, a certain limb as an extra boost or the users' index finger. The control needs to be done well for the full existent of this quirk to be used but the main focus of this quirk allows the user to increase speed, durability, and strength of the desired area that this aura resides. The longer the user spends in natural light, the more aura they have to work with meaning that as long as the user is never away from the sun and moon in all their life, they can grow to have an unlimited stock of their aura and use this to create immense prowess in a specific area. The user also has the ability to transfer their aura to others but only by physical contact being made. They must be holding hands, allowing the aura to flow into someone else and give them the same powers as the user of the quirk, however, if contact is lost then the quirk is instantly lost too. This means the user cannot gain the aura then attack, the two must attack together or the user must follow and keep hold of their ally or their attack will be nullified. The aura is stored by photosynthesis and it's for this reason the user is often found sleeping outside during the night or demanding a window seat in a class. Trivia The author chooses the quirk name for these three meanings; * Incandescence: the emission of visible light by a body, caused by its high temperature. * Incandescent: glowing or white with heat. Intensely bright; brilliant. * Incandescence (photography): A type of light on a camera used to make an indoor picture brighter; leaves a brown tint if used wrongly. Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks